Wish We Were Older
by Nightmarishx
Summary: Fax. Smutty, lemony goodness. Max and Fang's awkward first time. In the cave when Fang is trying to convince Max to settle down. My first attempt at a smut story- R&R? It's not TOO bad.


**Author's Note: My first ever lemon-only story. My first ever Maximum Ride fanfic. Sorry if it fails miserably. xD It's based off a song. 'Wish We Were Older' by Metro Station. It's supposed to seem...inexperienced, and awkward. They're young, neither of them really know. Y'know what I mean? Lemme know what you guys think!**

* * *

"Max." Fang's voice sliced through my thoughts. His tone made me glance at him. It wasn't much different than normal- but different enough for me to catch. He was staring at me intently, in a way he rarely looked at anyone or anything. His chocolate brown eyes were flickering with an unspoken, unplaceable emotion.

"What?" I asked. Without a word, Fang stepped over to me. He seemed to tower over me, though he was only a few inches taller. I stared into his eyes...God, I could get lost in those eyes. Our faces were so close I could feel his breath. My thoughts began to wander and I felt my face grow hot. What was I thinking! It was FANG!

_Stop it, Max!_ I mentally yelled at myself. _It's Fang, for cripe's sake!_

He leaned closer and our breath mingled. His dark hair, mottled with lighter brown highlights, fell across his eyes, casting a shadow over his olive skin.

"Please, Max. Just consider it..." Fang said, nearly begging. Well, in a Fang-way. No one else could read him that well- but he was as close to begging as someone like him came.

"We can't, Fang." I replied. Because yeah, totally. Six bird kids could buy a house. That's what he was getting at. Since suddenly, Fang was mister 'Let's Settle Down'.

"Maybe I can convince you otherwise." He murmured. Before I could reply, his lips were on mine. They were chapped from flying in the wind, but still amazingly soft. His strong hands wrapped around my slim waist, one sliding up my back to massage the base of my wings. I shuddered and maybe, maybe a small noise managed to escape my lips. I shuddered at the feeling, pressing myself against his hard-muscled, oh-so familiar body. It seemed like forever, but not nearly long enough, before we finally broke apart, panting.

The fire blazing at the center of the cave sent the shadows dancing across the walls, across us. We were in a cave, not with the rest of the flock for tonight.

"Please, Max. We're alone tonight. The Flock will be fine." Fang said softly, and it took a moment for it to hit me that no, he wasn't talking about buying a house anymore. He was talking about something completely different. But...Fight or flight decided to kick in.

I shook my head, feeling the panic of messing up, the panic of facing something so unknown, so foreign, and so terrifying rise in my throat like bile. I shakily walked to the mouth of the cave. Slowly, I spread my fifteen-foot wingspan. My tawny wings caught the gentle breeze and slowly I flapped them a few times, preparing to fly, to dive off the cliffside and rise back up, the wind in my wings propelling me into the drafts of air...but something made me glance back. Fang looked rejected. Hurt. With a sigh, I let my wings relax and felt them fold into my back comfortably. I stepped towards him.

"Fang...we're too young." I said, though butterflies were having a breakdancing competition in my stomach.

"We don't know how much longer we have." Fang replied, striding forward to meet me. His strong hands grabbed my sharp hips, slipping ever-so-slightly under my blue shirt.

But this was Fang. My Right-Wing Man. This could mess up everythi- Oh. _Oh._

Fang had started lightly, almost skillfully- and yes, I admit, I let a small pinch of jealousy course through me- massaging my hips, sending shockwaves coursing through my body, registering pleasure at this new sensation.

"Max." Fang whispered, lightly pressing hips lips to mine again. A strange sensation, almost a hunger, raged through my body. I cared for Fang, I loved Fang, and right now? I _wanted_ Fang. Yes, maybe it did make me a ragingly hormonal teenager. But did I care? No sirree.

I kissed him back, a bit more frantically then he was kissing me. He removed his hands from my hips, and in frustration and retaliation I pressed my hips to his. I gave his lower lip a small bite, and a low gasp was elicited from Fang. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why such a devilish smirk?" Fang asked, his voice breathy, a tone unlike any I'd heard from him before.

I didn't reply, but I leaned forward, nuzzling his neck. Fang bucked his hips against mine, and I chomped down on his collarbone- not too hard...but hard enough. He cried out- and Fang was definitely not one to cry out in pain.

"Max..." Fang breathed, and I looked up at him. He was staring at me intently.

"Hm?" I hummed.

"Are you...sure?"

I pondered for a moment. Was I? I knew the answer. "Positive."

And I reached under his shirt for his hips, dragging my long nails lightly over them. His hips jerked forward against mine again, and I felt something. Something? Oh my God his...!

After a moment of complete shock, I rotated my hips, making sure our bodies were flush against each other. Fang was breathing heavily, and I gasped at the sensation, my eyes rolling back. I was craving skin-to-skin contact, and began to fumble with Fang's shirt, pulling it over his head shakily. It took a bit long, both of us struggling. After his was off, I tossed it across the floor of the cave. He grappled with my shirt for a bit before simply ripping it off. That was easier than struggling, I guess.

"Impatient, are we?" I murmured, brushing his ear with my lips. I felt chillbumps rise on his warm body. "I'll take that as a yes."

Inner Vixen? Totally had no idea that existed in me.

I nibbled his ear, loving the reaction I got as Fang gripped my hips tighter, his breathing speeding up. Slowly, I sucked on his earlobe, and a groan tore from his throat. Very lightly, I licked a line down his neck to his collarbone, where I began to nibble, sucking ever-so-slightly.

"Max..." Fang hissed.

"Ah!" I cried as he bit my neck, slamming our hips together again. "F-Fang..." I stammered.

He took over. He pushed me against the cave wall, the cool stone making chillbumps rise on my skin. Fang nibbled his way down my neck, my collarbone, until he reached my breasts. He let out a growl of frustration and reached around, unhooking my bra after struggling for a few painstaking moments. At this point, I wanted him so bad it hurt. When my bra finally dropped to the floor when the rest of our clothing (or should I say, across the cave with the rest of our clothing), Fang was quick to continue. His mouth found my nipple, and he just barely, barely sucked. His hand rose to knead my other breast.

"Mmm.." I moaned, pleasure rippling through my body. I didn't want it to stop. But it did, and Fang continued to kiss down my body, over my toned stomach, ever-so-often nipping. Until he made it to my jeans. Fang looked up at me, suddenly all lovey and concerned. And, not going to lie here, it made me heart melt.

"Is this okay?" He murmured. I felt his breath against my lower stomach and shivered.

"Yes..." I whispered. "Please."

"You won't..regret it?"

"No. Fang..please..." I whimpered.

And he obliged, sliding my jeans swiftly down my legs(and my panties with them), and throwing them to the ever-growing pile of clothes. Needless to say, it didn't take long for me to get the rest of his clothing off, either. And- not that I was experienced or anything- but...he looked pretty big. But. What did I know? Young Virgin Bird-Girl. Clueless? Yep.

And I decided to try something I'd seen. Well. Heard about. As in, caught Fang and Iggy watching on the computer one night. Well, Fang watching and whispering what was going on to Iggy. Yes, I did go off on them for it too! It was so gross!

I switched positions and pinned Fang to the wall, slowly making my way down his body. I was on my knees in front of him. I groped his member in one hand and slowly lowered my mouth over him, sucking as I did so. Fang cried out, his dark eyes rolling backwards. One of his hands fisted in my hair as I bobbed my head up and down, using my tongue to add to the sensation.

"Max...a-ah! Max!" Fang gulped, thrusting into my mouth. I pinned his hips to the wall with my hands so he'd stop before I choked. That'd be embarrassing.

"Max...s-stop, I'm gonna-" But his sentence never finished. He did, though. A salty-bitter liquid spilled into my mouth and I pulled away, swallowing. Fang was shaking and sank down, staring at me with hooded eyes. Suddenly, he smirked, and roughly pushed me into the ground, clambering on top of me. I looked up at Fang and he kissed me again, this time with more force, driven by lust. I arched my back, pressing my body to his, and he started to grind against me.

"I want you." He growled darkly in my ear. I moaned again.

"Fang."

I wanted him. He wanted me. That's all there was to it. I do love Fang, and I know he loves me. Yes, there was lust. But that wasn't all there was.

He pushed into me and I felt a sharp sting. I whimpered, and Fang stopped.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" He asked. I paused for a moment, until the stinging subsided, and shook my head.

I'll tell you now, it was amazing. It stung. It was mildly uncomfortable for a few minutes...but after that? It was amazing. We found a steady rhythm, every few moments a small noise, a breathy gasp or a moan would escape. I clawed down his back and he arched, going deeper. I nearly screamed at the sensation.

"Fang...ah...I love you." I whimpered.

"I love you too, Max..." Fang growled, kissing me fiercely, and moaning as he finished, pulling himself out just in time. I shuddered, and Fang nearly collapsed over me, breathing heavily.

"Did..you..?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I don't think so...it's okay." I said. The atmosphere quickly went from hot and heavy to..mildly awkward...but still comfortable.

Fang nodded and curled up next to me. The cave was still comfortably warm. The fire was still flickering brightly. And we were both tired. I molded my body next to his, my head between his neck and shoulder, and we fell asleep.


End file.
